Un dulce deseo
by Inumi Higurashi
Summary: Luego del beso en el castillo de la princesa Kaguya, Inuyasha y Kagome tienen las emociones a flor de piel. El, con una batalla interna entre la razón y el instinto y ella con las inseguridades y miedos presentes; todo parece de mal en peor pero… ¿Sera que la travesura de un ser celestial pueda hacerlos enfrentar sus sentimientos? Pasen y lean X3.


**¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Como están mi gente bella?! \\(^** **^)/ Aquí les traigo un pequeño fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime, InuKag 3 pero antes de comenzar quisiera dejarle algunas aclaraciones:**

 **-Como ya esta mencionado en el resumen, la historia está basada en la 2da ova y/o película de Inuyasha "El castillo de los sueños en el espejo" exactamente luego de la batalla contra la princesa Kaguya.**

 **-Después de ver por 5ta vez esta película que nos volvió locas a nosotras las fanáticas y sabemos muy bien porque XD Mi mente empezó a volar y la inspiración me llego de golpe así que comencé a encajar piezas e ideas al momento en que decidí integrar a unos de mis queridos OC para hacer más divertida y enredada la situación XD.**

 **-El OC que participa en esta historia es… (Sonido de tambores) ¡Naomi! :D Jejeje para los que siguen mis fics y la conocen, a medida de que vallan leyendo se darán cuenta del por qué la integre aquí, y para quienes no la conocen, tranquilos que la describiré para que la conozcan un poco, al igual les anticipo de que ella es unos de los personajes que sale en mi historia "Los Héroes de mi Corazón" del anime Saint Seiya "The Lost Canvas" por lo que se mencionaran a algunos personajes de allí, como una secuela pero no es nada que altere la historia así que no se preocupen ;D.**

-Lalalalalala-: **Diálogos y conversaciones.**

- ** _Lalalalalala_** -: **Títulos, palabras claves y voces espeluznantes.**

-* _Lalalalalala*_ -: **Recuerdos o flashback y pensamientos.**

-xxxxxxxxxxx-: **Cambio de escena.**

( **N.A** ): **Notas de la autora XD.**

 **-Y como todos ustedes saben, Inuyasha y los demás personajes de la serie no son míos… Desgraciadamente TuT Son propiedad de la gran maestra, Rumiko Takahashi :D**

 **Ahora sí, gracias y espero que les guste (n˽n).**

 ** _Capitulo 1: ¡¿Encadenados?!_**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, al igual que el cielo mostraba su bello azul, el ambiente en la época feudal se encontraba muy tranquilo y placido en la mañana de hoy. Una joven de largo kimono azul celeste con estampados de flores purpuras y blancas se encontraba sentada en medio de un prado con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que golpeaba su rostro con suavidad y al mismo tiempo que hacia danzar su largo y lacio cabello.

-Este lugar es fascinante…- Comento para sí misma, aspirando profundo para luego votar el aire con lentitud. Hace dos días llego a esa dimensión, quería explorar un poco más los diferentes mundos que existen, y el mundo antiguo de Japón no era la excepción:

 _*Se encontraba volando entre las pequeñas estrellas que iluminaban la eterna oscuridad del universo junto a su aprendiz; Revisaba que cada estrella, planeta, constelación y dimensión se encontrara en su constante avance y tranquilidad hasta que una de las muchas dimensiones capto su atención*_

 _-*Valla, valla…- Una genuina sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Una de las tantas galaxias que se encontraban allí se abrió como un vórtice, primero oscuro para luego mostrarle una variedad de imágenes llamativas- Tokio ¿Eh? Suena interesante- Comento, viendo las imágenes de aldeas, bosque y bellos paisajes de Japón en la era antigua*_

 _-*Si, es la época feudal- Explico un hermoso búho blanco que volaba a su lado- En esa era existían los monstruos, demonios, sacerdotisas y samuráis… Muy común en Japón*_

 _-*Mmmm bastante peculiar- Su sonrisa se ensancho más- Seria bueno conocer ese mundo… ¿No lo crees, **Urian**?* _( **1** )

 _-*El ave la miro inseguro- ¿Está bien eso señorita **Dorothy**?* _( **2** )

 _-*Por supuesto pequeño- Acaricio con ternura su cabeza para así despejar su inquietud- No te preocupes, además apuesto a que será divertido- Le guiño el ojo con travesura y emprendió vuelo hacia la galaxia que abrió la entrada para dar paso a un mundo extremo y fantástico.*_ ( **3** )

-Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, es cierto que su aprendiz le comentó que el lugar está plagado de diversos demonios y que la guerra entre ellos y los humanos era lo más frecuente en esa era y por supuesto se preocupo por ella ¡Ah! Su alumno siempre tan considerado, a pesar de que sabe que si algún demonio la atacara saldría ilesa sin ningún problema. Un pequeño pájaro de color café revoloteo a su alrededor y ella alzo su mano derecha en donde el pilluelo se poso en su dedo índice- Que lindo eres ¿A ti también te gusta este ambiente, verdad?- Como si le hubiera entendido, el ave contesto con un pequeño canturreo. Alzo su otra mano y paso su dedo por la cabecita del pajarito, acariciándolo con suavidad. ¡Ah! Todo era tan tranquilo hasta que…

- ** _¡ABAJOOO!_**

El fuerte grito seguido de un potente golpe contra el suelo causo que todos los animales y aves que se encontraban alrededor salieran huyendo despavoridos. Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la joven al momento en que veía con indiferencia la dirección de dónde provino el alboroto ¡¿Quién habrá sido la loca que ha soltado soberano grito?! Suspiro con resignación

-Ya decía yo que había demasiada paz para ser verdad…

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Luego del disturbio en el castillo de la princesa Kaguya, nuestro grupo favorito se encontraban en medio de un camino hacia el norte con la misma peculiaridad de siempre. Miroku se hallaba con una marca roja de una mano en su mejilla cortesía de la exterminadora, negando con la cabeza al ver a su amigo besando el suelo una vez más por sus torpezas; Sango, Shippo y la gatita de dos colas también hacían el mismo gesto mientras que Kagome veía molesta al peliplateado aun con las mejillas rojas por lo que había pasado. Si, el monje Miroku tenía razón, ella lo beso en el castillo y aunque trate de hacerse la desentendida eso no cambia el hecho de que si paso realmente… Espero mucho porque algo así ocurriera y ahora viene y le dice que no fue porque él lo hubiera querido ¡Arg! Siempre es igual ¡Lo termina arruinando todo!…

-¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!- Grito la colegiala molesta y dispuesta a seguir su camino

-Inuyasha, madura de una vez- Sermoneo el pequeño zorro siguiendo a la pelinegra junto a Kirara quien maulló secundando al niño

-¡Espera Kagome!- La llamo la castaña siguiéndole el paso a su amiga y dejando a los hombres atrás

-Miroku pareciera que iba a terminar por darle tortícolis si seguía negando con la cabeza pero es que no podía evitarlo… Su compañero es un verdadero idiota. Suspiro y se agacho a su lado- Ay amigo mío, con esto deberías aprender un poco ¿No?

-El ojidorado desenterró la cabeza de la tierra y gruño molesto- Esa Kagome…- Tosió un poco- ¿Ahora que hice para que me hiciera esto?

-¡Por Buda! Que hombre más despistado- ¿De verdad no sabes por qué? Deberías ser más atento, mi pequeña bestia- Sonrió socarronamente

-Inuyasha lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿A qué te refieres monje?

-Oh vamos Inuyasha…- Aquella sonrisa pervertida apareció en la cara de Miroku- Tu también querías que ese beso ocurriera ¿No?

-Las mejillas del peliplateado enrojecieron- ¡No digas tonterías! Yo no…- Desvió la mirada y resoplo irritado por no tener un pretexto valido pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué no le gusto? ¿Qué no sintió nada? No, sería una gran mentira si dijera eso, aun sentía aquella sensación sobre sus labios… Los labios de Kagome en ese momento estaban temblorosos pero eran tan dulces, cálidos y suaves. En ese instante deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para seguir abrazándola. Desvió la mirada hacia la espalda de la joven y sintió ganas de correr hacia ella y… ¡Arg! ¡Para de pensar en eso!- ¡Feh! ¡Déjame en paz libidinoso!

-Miroku sonrió con satisfacción, ya no hacía falta decir más, su amigo es tan predecible- Esta bien no te molestes, solo te digo que tienes que ser más atento ahora que dieron un "gran paso" deberías aprovechar para estar más cerca y no se…- Lo miro sugerente- Quizás terminen mas juntos de lo que creen- Dijo con un tono de voz poco sano, Inuyasha se contuvo de darle un puñetazo

-¡Desaparécete de aquí!

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Gran paso? Ese monje pervertido cuando le dan ganas de molestar realmente lo hace como todo un profesional pero… ¿Qué pasa con él ahora? Esa imagen no se la sacaba de la cabeza, su sangre corría vertiginosa en su cuerpo. Se sentía nervioso, inquieto y… Agitado * _Tonta… No debiste hacer eso… Me quedare un poco más como medio demonio, solo por ti_ * ¡Ja! Que irónico, hasta le dijo eso, no puede ser… Kagome realmente le hace sacar una faceta que ni él mismo conocía… Pero también hay que admitir que fue un verdadero idiota en haber hecho ese comentario que para sus males le cayó mal a Kagome, aun estaba molesta, se notaba a leguas pues caminaba adelantada junto a Sango y Shippo y por supuesto no le dirigía la mirada en absoluto. Mientras tanto la colegiala tenía la cabeza hecha un lio.

-¿Kagome, estas bien?- Cuestiono la castaña mirándola con preocupación

-Sí, no te preocupes…- respondió algo desanimada. Su enojo había disminuido pero con una pequeña punzada de inseguridad en su pecho ¿Cómo se supone que quedaran las cosas a partir de ahora? ¿Seguirán tratándose del mismo modo? ¿El la mirara igual o la apartara de su lado? Aquellas incógnitas acribillaron su mente. Sintió tanto miedo cuando vio como Inuyasha se estaba transformando y el terror la invadió al ver que aquella faceta no cambiaba a pesar de haberlo abrazado, entonces cuando pensó que no podía hacer mas, su cuerpo solo escucho la voz de su corazón y sin poder evitar el impulso de sus sentimientos lo besó… No le importo el dolor agudo en sus brazos debido a las garras encajadas en ellos, tampoco le importo la cizaña de la princesa Kaguya contra ella… Solo quería que el volviera en sí, ya luego sintió alivio cuando sintió como los colmillos de él volvían a su tamaño normal y que sus garras habían aflojado su fuerte agarre, su corazón latió rápidamente cuando el muchacho le correspondió, moviendo sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Aquella imagen golpeo su mente haciéndola enrojecer nuevamente, ahora que paso eso ¿Cómo quedaran las cosas entre ellos? No lo sabía y eso la inquietaba, sobre todo porque aun seguía presente el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa… Kikyo ( **N.A: ¡Osh! Me choca cuando pasan estas cosas pero tengo que nombrarla así que no hay de otra XD** ). Miro a su amiga y le sonrió para tranquilizarla- Tranquila, no pongas esa cara estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro!

La exterminadora la miro no muy convencida pero no dijo nada más acerca del tema, sabía que su amiga no quería preocuparla aunque de nada servía ocultarlo. El grupo continuo con su recorrido por unas horas, pasando por la hora de la tarde, el ambiente se había relajado y todo estaba normal hasta que Inuyasha paro su andar cuando sintió un desagradable aroma a peligro

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

-Huele a demonio- Contesto con el rostro tenso; por otro lado las chicas también se detuvieron al escuchar a Kirara gruñir levemente

-¿Qué pasa Kirara?

-Hay un demonio cerca de aquí- Respondió Shippo algo asustado, las muchachas se pusieron alerta y abrieron los ojos sorprendidas cuando escucharon el estridente sonido de arboles caerse y un par de gritos- ¡Ay mamá! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡Es en esa dirección!- Señalo Sango hacia el este donde se veían mas arboles cayendo

-¡Vamos!- De inmediato el grupo comenzó a correr para detener aquello

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Una mujer junto a un niño estaban corriendo aterrorizados de un enorme y horrible ogro azul quien repartía zarpazos a los arboles a su alrededor a diestra y siniestra. La mujer corría con todas sus fuerzas sujetando de la mano al infante con el horror marcado en su rostro; solo había salido a recoger unas flores e ir de paseo con su hijo sin darse cuenta que se habían alejado lo suficiente del pueblo en donde habitan, y de repente salió ese monstruo de la nada. Una roca se interpuso en el camino del niño, haciéndolo tropezar y que en el proceso raspándose la rodilla izquierda, la mujer se regreso para ayudarlo pero el gigante ya estaba frente a ellos

- ** _¡Ustedes serán mi cena, humanos!_** \- nuevamente lanzo sus enormes garras a su dirección y ellos cerraron los ojos esperando el terrible ataque, sin embargo nada paso. Abrieron los ojos inseguros para ver la silueta de una muchacha de larga cabellera frente a ellos, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo que era rodeado por una fina y tenues luz dorada, como si fuera una barrera. El monstruo miro incrédulo como su ataque fue detenido ¡Por una humana! ¡Y peor aun que no movió ni una sola mano! Su ira se incremento más cuando vio que la mujer ladeo el rostro hacia aquellos humanos, ignorándolo por completo

-Váyanse- Indicó con una amigable sonrisa, ellos la miraron sorprendidos como queriendo decir ¡¿Estás loca?! Lo entendió, seguramente piensan que ahora la matara a ella- No teman, váyanse rápido- Dijo con firmeza pero sin perder ese toque afable en su voz

-S…si, gracias señorita- Contesto temblorosa la mujer, tomando al niño entre sus brazos para emprender nuevamente carrera. En cuanto la mujer y el niño desaparecieron de su visión, su expresión se endureció para ver nuevamente al ogro que la estaba estriñendo con la mirada

- ** _¡Maldita humana! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir entre mi comida y yo?!_** \- Reclamo enfurecido

-Precisamente debería darte vergüenza atacar a unos seres indefensos…- Vale, tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de este mundo y esta es la primera vez que ve a un demonio; lo miro minuciosamente estudiándolo de pies a cabeza. Tiene un gran tamaño, su color de piel era tosca a simple vista, sus cuernos, filosas garras, enormes colmillos y ojos rojos son características bastantes perturbadoras ¡Pero bah! Ya ha visto criaturas más horripilantes que esta. Ver a gente inocente siendo asesinada sin piedad por criaturas como esta sin ser capaces de hacer nada, la asquea. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo disgustada- Eso es de cobardes

- ** _¡¿Qué dijiste?!_** \- Gruño, retrocediendo dos pasos- **_¡Entonces en su lugar, te comeré a ti!_** \- Levanto su garra dispuesto abalanzarse sobre ella- **_¡Morirás humana!_**

- ** _¡Garras de acero!_**

Vio como los restos del monstruo caían suspendidos a su alrededor y levanto un poco su cabeza para ver quien era el atacante. Era un joven de traje rojo, cabello plateado, pequeñas orejas caninas encima de su cabeza y ojos ámbares * _¿Un… hibrido? Creo que lo eh visto antes_ * Pensó con duda y luego vio que atrás de él llegaron dos jóvenes montadas en una gran tigresa con dientes de sable de dos colas y un hombre con traje de sacerdote con un niño con cola de zorro en su hombro, que llego corriendo como el muchacho de traje rojo. Cuando la joven pelinegra bajo de Kirara y corrió hacia ella con el rostro preocupado una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro * _Valla, valla pero si ella es… Kagome_ * ( **4** )

-Disculpa ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?- Pregunto Kagome mirándola de diferentes ángulos, osea no la estaba viendo directamente a la cara sino a su cuerpo

\- No, estoy bien- Respondió con una linda sonrisa

-Sonrió aliviada- ¿De verdad? Me alegro muc…- Sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando alzo la vista para ver a la muchacha que estaba a punto de ser despedazada por ese monstruo ¡Es bellísima! Tiene el cabello lacio y rubio, recogido en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos que enmarca perfectamente su blanquecino rostro, posee ojos de un color verde esmeralda muy claros, bellos y llenos de calidez, su rostro es de facciones suaves y delicadas junto a su kimono azul con flores estampadas le daba un aspecto elegante; * _¿Sera una princesa? Es muy guapa_ * Pensó mirándola sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo

-¿Kagome?- La castaña le coloco una mano en el hombro, regresándola a la realidad

-¡Oh! Si, si…- Miro a su compañera y luego a la ojiverde algo de timidez ¡Qué vergüenza! Se quedo embobada sin darse cuenta pero es que no imaginaba ver a alguien así

-Qué alivio que se encuentre bien señorita- Dijo la exterminadora de monstruo mirándola aliviada- Oye Shippo…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes ir con Kirara a verificar la zona?- Pregunto con una sonrisa- Pronto anochecerá y no tenemos un lugar en donde pasar la noche

-Tranquila, yo encontrare un buen lugar ¡Vamos Kirara!- Se monto encima de la gata y esta alzo vuelo entre los árboles.

-¡Vallan con cuidado!- Inuyasha y Miroku se acercaron a las chicas y este último no perdió el tiempo en tomar a la ojiverde de las manos

-Me alegra mucho de que nada malo le haya sucedido- Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco

-La joven se soltó de sus manos- Jeje si y…- Miro al peliplateado- Gracias por salvarme- Aunque aquello no era necesario se alegraba de saber que ese mundo tan peligroso podía contar con jóvenes como ellos

-Keh…- Desvió la mirada al momento que escondía sus manos en las mangas de su haori, esto causo que la muchacha se llevara una mano a los labios para reprimir una risita * _Me parece que este muchacho es como el caballero de Géminis… Serio y poco hablador, aunque **Deuteros** le gana por mucho_* Pensó divertida ( **5** )

-¡Oigan muchachos!- Todos alzaron la vista hacia la gata demonio que descendió levemente hacia ellos- Encontré una aldea que no está muy lejos de aquí

-Genial- Kagome sonrió alegremente- ¿Vienes sola?

-Sí, llegue a esta zona hace unas horas y realmente no tengo a donde quedarme- La pelinegra la miro extrañada. La rubia solo tenía con ella un bolso viajero muy bien elaborado de paja ¿Por qué está viajando sola? Bueno tendrá sus razones pero dejando eso de lado hay que ayudarla ¿Verdad?- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que si- Intervino Sango- Por nosotros no hay ningún problema ¿Cierto?- La castaña miro a sus compañeros quienes le correspondieron la mirada con una leve sonrisa a excepción de Inuyasha quien solo soltó su típico "Keh"

-Se acerco a la joven- Mucho gusto, soy Kagome y él es Inuyasha

-Encantada yo soy Sango y ella es Kirara- La gran gata ronroneo en son de saludo

-¡Hola! Soy Shippo

-Nuevamente la tomo de las manos- Y yo soy el honorable y noble monje Miroku pero usted me puede llamar solo Miroku- Sus compañeros lo miraron en total desacuerdo ¿Honorable? ¿Noble? ¿De dónde?- Se que es algo apresurado pero… ¿Quisiera ser la madre de mis hijos?- A Sango le salto una venita en la sien

-La joven se soltó de sus manos, sonriendo divertida por su comportamiento- Lo siento, no estoy interesada en la oferta- Un pequeño "crack" sonó en el corazón del muchacho haciéndolo quedar de piedra. Por lo general cuando el propone eso a las jovencitas estas se sonrojan y le dicen con timidez "oh, que ocurrente es usted" o algo así pero ella lo rechazo sin vacilar ( **N.A: Lo siento Miroku, no todas son iguales XD** )- Jeje pero es un placer conocerlos a todos, me llamo Naomi- Se presento cordialmente

-* _Se llama como mi madre_ * Pensó Kagome, mirándola extrañada ( **6** )

-Bueno no esperemos más y continuemos con nuestro camino…

Salieron del bosque hasta encontrar el camino que les indico Shippo, en efecto luego de un rato encontraron una aldea llena de personas bastante animada, algunos corriendo de aquí para allá con cestos llenos de frutas y otros objetos

-Valla hay personas muy animadas aquí- Comento la colegiala viajando su mirada de un lado a otro. Un niño de cabello azabache y ojos color avellana estaba jugando en un muro junto a otros dos niños y de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada en donde vio al grupo, en seguida su vista se enfoco en la joven rubia y sonrió con alegría

-¡Señorita!- Con algo de dificultad corrió y se planto frente a ellos con ojos soñadores- Es usted señorita ¡Que alegría verla otra vez!

-Naomi reconoció en seguida al infante, es el mismo niño que huía de aquel ogro junto a su madre. Le correspondió su sonrisa y se agacho a su altura- También me alegra verte pequeño- Vio su pierna izquierda donde tenía la rodilla vendada- ¿Te sientes mejor de eso?

-Me duele cuando camino pero está bien, puedo soportarlo- Inflo el pecho con orgullo

-Lo miro con ternura- Eso está bien, eres un niño muy valiente- Acerco su dedo y le pincho la nariz con cariño provocando que el pequeño riera feliz

-Tengo que decirle a mi mamá de que usted está aquí- La tomo de la mano y miro al grupo- ¿Ellos son sus amigos?- Pregunto mirándolos con curiosidad, Naomi los miro de reojo y luego asintió sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Qué bien!- El niño tiro un poco de la mano de la muchacha y ella solo se dejo llevar siendo seguida de los jóvenes quienes la miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada- ¡Mamá! Mira quien está aquí

-Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones oscuros ladeo el rostro y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo- Toshio que…- Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio a la joven que llevaba de la mano- ¿Usted?... ¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Corrió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa- Me alegro muchísimo de que no le haya ocurrido nada

-No tenia porque preocuparse, a mí también me alegra que no le haya sucedido nada malo- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Vio como la mujer desviaba la mirada hacia los muchachos atrás de ella y que su rostro se ponía pálido, siguió su mirada y noto que estaba viendo a Inuyasha- No se preocupe, él me salvo de ese monstruo y ellos son sus amigos- Dijo antes de que la mujer hiciera algún comentario fuera de lugar y la mujer pareció suavizarse con eso- Si no le molesta, no tenemos donde pasar la noche y no hay mas aldeas cercanas a kilómetros de aquí

-Oh claro no hay problema- Sonrió animada- Todos estamos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros ¿No?- Soltó una ligera carcajada- Además dentro de dos días habrá un festival en conmemoración de nuestros antepasados, si gustan pueden quedarse con todo gusto- El grupo sonrió emocionado, un descanso no les vendría nada mal

-¡Yupiii! Suena divertido- El pequeño zorro abrazo a la gatita de dos colas

-Muchas gracias señora- Agradeció Kagome tomándola de las manos- De verdad se lo agradecemos mucho

-No hay de que- Le correspondió con una sonrisa- Por cierto, me llamo Chizuki y él es mi hijo Toshio

-¡Hola!- Saludo animado y tomo nuevamente la mano de la ojiverde- ¿Y usted como se llama señorita?

-Naomi, encantada de conocerte Toshio- Le regalo una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al niño

-Jajaja bueno no se queden allí por favor, bienvenidos

Chizuki los condujo hacia un templo grande y bastante lujoso en donde les indico cuáles eran sus habitaciones, charlaron un rato hasta la hora de la cena en donde fueron bien recibidos por un delicioso banquete

-¡Ah! Qué bien comí- El pequeño zorro se recostó en un cojín a su lado, masajeando su abultada pancita- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la señora Chizuki es la prima del terrateniente de esta aldea? Somos afortunados

-Es verdad- Kagome sonrió y se estiro, sintiéndose relajada

-Lo mejor de todo es que no necesitamos de la estafas de Miroku para quedarnos- El susodicho lo miro ofendidos

-Yo no estafo a nadie Shippo

-Sii como digas libidinoso- Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos

-Todo se lo debemos a la señorita Naomi- Sango la miro cálidamente- Así que fue usted quien salvo a Chizuki y su hijo, ahora entiendo porque ese demonio quería atacarla

-No fue nada- Sonrió apenada- Y por favor no me llames de usted, puedes tutearme con gusto- Reconoció sinceramente, no le gusta que usen tanta formalidad con ella a pesar de no tener edad, aparentaba tener entre 23 a 26 años

-Bueno si tú lo pides- Sonrió la exterminadora

-La verdad es que tu nombre es tan bonito como tu- Opino Shippo mirándola con ojitos soñadores

-Tú también eres un niño muy lindo- Le acaricio la cabeza, haciendo que el chiquitín se sonrojara levemente

-La pelinegra se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado- Y dinos Naomi ¿De dónde vienes?

-* _Si te dijera de donde vengo realmente de seguro te desmayarías de la impresión, tendré que girar un poco la situación_ * Pensó divertida- Vengo de un país muy lejano, soy de origen griego

-La miro sorprendida- ¡¿De Grecia?! ¡Wao! Eso está muy lejos- Claro eso explica porque se ve tan diferente, no tiene rasgo japonés por ningún lado- Si vives allá ¿Por qué estás aquí en Japón?

-Sonrió con travesura al ver como los demás también la veían con curiosidad- Me gusta viajar y conocer nuevos horizontes

-Valla eso es fantástico señorita Naomi- Miroku sonrió galante- ¿Pero no es peligroso para una dama como usted andar sola por el mundo?

-Para nada, no es necesario que se preocupe, puedo cuidarme sola- * _Y yo que pensaba que los hombres de la época antigua no eran reservados y tímidos… Puff que chasco_ * Pensó mirando al muchacho con cinismo

-Ya veo…- La colegiala sintió mucha intriga hacia la rubia. Tenía ganas de saber más de ella. Es hermosa, cordial y serena pero por alguna razón siente una sensación enigmática provenir de ella

La luna finalmente hizo acto de presencia e Inuyasha se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraban todos abrazando a colmillo de hierro, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Kagome. La veía de reojo cada vez que estaba distraída hablando con las chicas ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarse de aquello? Su sangre demoniaca ardía dentro de él ( **N.A: Mmm hormonas alborotadas o en este caso, instintos alborotados XD** ) Tenía que alejarse de ella porque si no haría una locura. Haciendo caso a su razón, salió de la habitación dispuesto a pasar la noche en vigilancia y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta corrediza una pequeña mano se aferro a su manga

-¿Inuyasha?- La pelinegra lo miro confundida- ¿Sucede algo?

-No pasa nada…- Respondió con indiferencia- Dormiré afuera- ¡Debía salir de allí rápido!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porque?- No lo entendía, sabía que a Inuyasha no la gusta mucho estar rodeado de tanta gente pero no han hecho nada malo ¿O será que…?- Es por mi ¿Verdad?- Lo sintió tensarse- ¿Fue por lo que paso en el castillo?- El muchacho sintió ganas de huir ¡Precisamente no quería tocar el tema por lo extraño que se estaba sintiendo! Y ahora…- ¿Tan malo fue que te besara?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa. Ahora sabía porque esta tan esquivo con ella, debió suponerlo… Que tonta, por un momento pensó que las cosas entre ellos podía cambiar pero ya ve que no es así- De seguro si hubiera sido Kikyo no habría problema…- Susurro con tristeza

-El ojidorado la escucho claramente y la miro como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo ¿Y ahora porque hablaba de Kikyo? ¡Las cosas no son así!- ¡No! Estas mal interpretando todo, Kikyo no tiene nada que ver en esto…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que no me has evitado durante todo el día?- Debatió con algo de brusquedad, se ha estado comportando muy extraño, en el transcurro del día él hablaba e interactuaba con los demás… Menos con ella, no la miraba, no le hablaba ¡Ja! Y todavía dice que está mal interpretando todo

-Frunció el ceño molesto- Tal vez porque fuiste tú la que no quería hablarme desde la mañana- No la entendía, ella fue la primera en esquivarlo podía sentir su molestia y por eso no se acercaba a ella… Bueno a parte de lo otro- Estabas molesta conmigo

-¡Exacto! Tu mismo lo has dicho es-ta-ba- Recalco lo último elevando un poco la voz ¿Por qué simplemente no admite que le molesto? De solo pensar en eso su corazón dolía pero duele aun mas imaginar que él estaba sintiéndose mal por su culpa- Solo dime ¿Que es lo que tienes? ¿Acaso tengo razón, es por lo que sucedió?

-Gruño irritado. ¡Si, si es por lo que paso! ¡Pero no de esa manera! Es verdad Kikyo fue la primera mujer en su vida pero las cosas cambiaron, en estos momentos su mente pensaba en ella, su corazón latía por ella y… Su cuerpo también pedía a gritos por ella, ¡Solo a ella! Entonces ¿Por qué es la única en no darse cuenta de eso?... Esperen ¡¿Qué acaba de pensar?! ¡Estúpido Miroku y sus insinuaciones! Se soltó de ella como si quemara- ¡Suéltame! Deja de pensar en cosas que no son ¿Quieres?

-Apretó los puños- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-¡Que no quieres dejar ese tema en paz y de paso nombrar a Kikyo cuando ella no tiene nada que ver!- Respondió ya sin tener una pizca de paciencia- Apuesto a que si hubiera sido Kouga…

-¿Kouga? ¡¿Kouga?!- La tristeza que tenia inmediatamente cambio a enojo- ¡¿Y ahora tu porque lo metes a él es esto?!

-¡No lo sé quizás porque él te pretende y también…!

-¡¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso?!

Por otro lado, los demás veían a la pareja con una gota al estilo anime rodándoles en la cabeza

-¿Esto… siempre pasa?- Pregunto con discreción a la exterminadora

-Si…- Suspiro- Suele pasar con frecuencia- La miro apenada- Siento que tengas que presenciar esto Naomi

-Sonrió levemente- No pasa nada, supongo que es normal en pareja- Comento viendo el rostro incomodo de los demás. Los miro incrédula- ¿No son pareja?

-En realidad no pero es que son muy tercos- Shippo se cruzo de brazos- Inuyasha quiere a Kagome pero es muy cabezota y ella también lo quiere pero...- Suspiro resignado

- ** _¡ABAJOOO!_**

El muchacho se estrello contra el suelo y la pelinegra salió furiosa de la habitación dejando un "eres un idiota" tras de sí. La rubia miro la escena con cara de poker * _Así que fue ella la que lanzo ese grito esta mañana, esa niña tiene buenos pulmones_ * Mientras que el ojidorado desenterró la cabeza del suelo y salió de allí sin ver a sus compañeros. El aroma de la chica no se alejo demasiado, apretó los puños, lastimándose con sus garras, fue un verdadero bruto en todo aquello pero quizás y era mejor, tal vez era lo mejor tenerla lejos y protegerla de los demás que tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla… Sería una tortura. Salto hacia los arboles y perderse entre las hojas, haría vigilancia y trataría de sacarse a ella bella y terca muchacha de su mente un rato… Realmente lo necesitaba

-* _Creo que ya se lo que sucede aquí_ *- Pensó aun mirando por donde se habían ido la pareja

-* _Ese Inuyasha es un cabezota, siempre hace que Kagome termine triste_ *- Pensó Shippo con los brazos cruzados

-* _¿Cuando aprenderá que Kagome lo adora? No tiene remedio_ *- La exterminadora suspiro con cansancio

-* _Amigo_ _mío, un días te darás cuenta que no podrás ocultar lo que sientes para siempre… De una u otra forma lo tendrás que demostrar_ *- Pensó el monje dándole un sorbo a su té

-¿Está bien no ir a buscarla, excelencia?

-Lo mejor será dejarla sola por un rato, necesita pensar y despejar su mente- Le sonrió para calmarla- Tranquila Sango, la señorita Kagome estará bien…

-Espero que sí- Musito ella con algo de preocupación * _Kagome…_ *

-Camino por un buen rato, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no serviría de nada quedarse en el templo y que los demás la vieran en ese estado. Miro el cielo lleno de estrellas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar el deseo que había pedido pero al mismo tiempo su corazón dolió * _Deja de pensar en eso Kagome, deja de lastimarte más_ * Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez para luego acercarse a un estanque que era iluminado por las hermosas luciérnagas, se sentó en la orilla y respiro hondo; seguramente todos están durmiendo e Inuyasha se habrá ido a quien sabe dónde y el colmo de todo es que no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Tal vez exagero las cosas, ella fue la que se molesto con él en primer lugar y se dejo llevar por lo que siente ¿Pero tanto es el desagrado que siente el ojidorado por lo que ocurrió? ¡El también tiene parte de la responsabilidad por ser un idiota!-… Oh quizás la idiota sea yo- Susurro con tristeza

-No tienes porque decirte así- La muchacha se sobresalto en su sitio y se giro al escuchar aquella voz agradable y suave

-Naomi…- La miro apenada- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estaban durmiendo ya?

-No te preocupes, de hecho todos están durmiendo pero les costó mucho para hacerlo y la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo dormir- Sabia que la muchacha estaba agobiada y más que nada molesta consigo misma así que ¿Por qué no tratar de animarla? No le gusta ver a nadie deprimido. Se acerco a ella- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro- Se sentó en silencio y después de unos minutos decidió hablar- Insistí mucho, y tal vez fui muy severa con el

-Ambos lo fueron- Opino con sinceridad

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso- Musito avergonzada

-Jeje Sango me dijo lo mismo, tranquila yo se que lo quieres mucho pero hay algo que te impide hacerlo ¿No?- La miro con comprensión

-Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer- ¿Se nota mucho?

-Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta- Respondió con sinceridad, hacía tiempo que no veía un problema amoroso y le intrigaba esa parejita- Vamos, tienes algo atorado en la garganta ¿Verdad?- Los ojos de la pelinegra se volvieron acuosos- Esta bien, déjalo salir…- La rubia sonrió levemente, se acomodo mejor a su lado y la miro de forma maternal- Tengo tiempo de sobra…

La muchacha le conto todo, como llego allí y como conoció a Inuyasha y a los demás, sobre Kikyo, Kouga y para variar todo lo que paso en el castillo de la princesa Kaguya. Naomi escuchaba atentamente la historia sin decir nada. Ya se imaginaba el dolor por el que esta pasando la joven * _Ah, estos niños se ahogan en un vaso de agua_ *- Pensó mirando a la chica con empatía, pudo notar muy brevemente que ambos son orgullosos y que si uno no ponía de su parte el otro tampoco, pero no podía escucharla y no hacer nada, después de todo ya la ayudo uno vez ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?:

-* _La noche en esta época es bastante apacible ¿No lo crees Urian?- Pregunto camuflada en el oscuro cielo donde destellaba millones de estrellas que ella misma se encargo de iluminar en sincronía_ *

-* _Si es muy agradable- El ave se posó en su brazo izquierdo- Hay un gran parámetro, seguramente los demonios aprovechan eso para esconderse_ *

-* _Es muy probable- Le sonrió con tranquilidad y miro a un punto vacio- Me pregunto cómo le irá a Keisy en el santuario- Comento de forma distraída_ *

-* _Esa jovencita realmente le interesa mucho ¿No?_ *

-* _A ti no puedo ocultarte nada pequeño- Saco la lengua de manera infantil- ¿Te importaría ir a checar que todo esté bien allá?_ *

-* _En absoluto- Abrió sus alas e hizo una leve reverencia- Para mi sus deseos son ordenes- Sus ojos ámbares la miraron con preocupación- ¿Segura que estará bien?_ *

-* _Desde luego- Le acaricio la mejilla- Ve con cuidado pequeño y no te preocupes- El búho asintió y emprendió vuelo a dirección contraria. Una vez que estuvo sola miro distraídamente el cielo una vez más por unos minutos y tomo una pequeña estrella, esta tomo un brillo más intenso- Mmmm a este cielo le falta un toque más… mágico- Sonrió abiertamente y cerró los ojos, en seguida varias estrellas de tenues reflejos azulados salieron de su órbita para caer como finas lluvias- Bueno…- Suspiro- No estoy segura si alguien quiera pedirle un deseo a una de esas estrellas pero nada pierdo con averiguar si aquí hay alguien que verdad crea en ellas…- Cerro los ojos, todo estaba en silencio y supo que nadie reparo en sus estrellas fugaces pero de pronto una voz femenina resonó en su cabeza._ **_"Deseo poder mostrar lo que siento a Inuyasha, quiero estar a su lado y ser incondicional para él"_** _Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella petición y su vista viajo a la luz de una fogata donde habían cuatro personas, una de ellas era una chica con un alma fuerte pero noble y gentil- Así que ese es tu deseo…- Sonrió con ternura y miro al muchacho a su lado- Supongo que ese es Inuyasha, tiene un alma fuerte y valiente… Pero un tanto turbulento- Miro a la chica nuevamente- Tranquila cumpliré tu deseo… Higurashi Kagome_ * ( **7** )

-Dejo sus recuerdos de lado para colocar una mano en la mejilla de la pelinegra y limpiar la solitaria lagrima que se había escapado de su ojo- No llores Kagome, se ve que tu eres del tipo de persona que piensa primero en los demás que en ti misma- La miro de forma maternal- Eso habla bien de ti…

-¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto Naomi?- Pregunto con voz rota mas para sí misma que para ella- Lo quiero mucho y me quede a su lado porque pensé que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían pero…- Sonrió con tristeza- El nunca dejara de amar a Kikyo

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tu- Sonrió con misterio y la otra la miro confundida

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque el también siente lo mismo que tu, la forma en cómo te mira, como te trata- Le acaricio el cabello como si a una niña se tratara- Cariño, ese muchacho siente algo muy fuerte por ti créeme

-La miro insegura- ¿Tú crees?

-Con toda seguridad- Le guiño el ojo y tomo sus manos firmemente- Escúchame bien…- Ahora su mirada se torno seria- Nunca titubees, siempre ten presente lo que sientes, el amor puede doler es verdad pero también te puede mostrar las cosas más hermosas que te puedas imaginar- Coloco una mano en su pecho- Solo tienes que dejarlo salir y no dejar que el orgullo lo opaque- Kagome la miro sorprendida al principio pero luego sonrió agradecida- Ahora será mejor que regreses, ya es tarde y si no te ven allí se preocuparan de verdad

-Asintió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- Está bien pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Iré en un rato

-Está bien…- Se levanto y sacudió un poco su falda- Oye Naomi- La rubia la miro-… Gracias- Le regalo una linda sonrisa, al fin y al cabo gracias a ella se sentía mejor ¡Uff! Sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima, es algo extraño pero esa chica transmite su serenidad a los demás al igual que un aura maternal, que hizo recordarle a su madre

-No hay de que- Cuando vio que la joven entro al templo, sus ojos brillaron- Ay, ay el destino se las arreglo para unir a estos dos- Comento para sí misma con una nostálgica sonrisa. Se levanto y en cuanto la luz de la luna la enfoco, en su espalda apareció el reflejo de dos grandes y hermosas alas- Ahora tengo que hacer una cosita aquí, tú me pediste un deseo Kagome y lo voy a concluir…- Sonrió con travesura para luego desaparecer en las penumbras de la noche

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

La luz se coló por una ventanilla haciendo que le pegara en los ojos, escucho los pájaros cantar y supo que ya había amanecido. Sintió su cuerpo extraño, o más bien su muñeca izquierda estaba siendo apresada por algo duro y frio. Abrió un ojo y vio que en efecto su muñeca estaba encadenada, siguió con la mirada a aquella corta cadena particularmente de color rojo hasta el final que estaba atado a otra mano… No, más bien a la garra de alguien ¡¿Qué demonios?! Sintió la respiración de alguien en su frente y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con unos labios masculinos. Sonrojada, abrió la boca y…

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Nos atacan?! ¡¿Es Naraku?!- Pregunto Shippo espantado y perdiendo el equilibrio se cayó encima de Kirara

-¿Qué sucedió?- La castaña entro a la habitación y se quedo de piedra al ver tal escena

-Señorita Kagome ¿Qué pa…?- Miro a sus compañeros sorprendidos y luego sonríe con malicia- ¿Qué haces ustedes dos aquí y tan juntitos?

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Que son esos gritos?!- Trato de cubrirse las orejas pero sintió una mano colgar sobre él. Kagome lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada. Parpadeo un par de veces ¿Acaso el no había dormido afuera? ¿Cómo llego allí? Miro su mano derecha estaba encadenada a la mano de Kagome y peor aun ¡Estaban demasiado cerca, casi ella estaba encima de él! Abrió los ojos como platos y…- ¡¿QUE MIERDAS PASO ANOCHE?!

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno chicos, sé que muchos estarán con cara de WTF?! ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! Pero eso lo tendrán que descubrir en el siguiente capítulo ¡Muajajaja! Soy mala XD Ok no, ya hablando en serio espero que les haya gustado y para terminar les voy dejar algunas aclaraciones acerca de Naomi y las habilidades que utilizo en este capítulo:**

 **(1)- Urian es el alumno de Dorothy y su nombre significa "del cielo".**

 **(2)- Dorothy es la misma Naomi ¿Por qué tiene dos nombres? Bueno, ya pudieron darse cuenta de que no es para nada normal XD Ella es en realidad un ángel serafín (ángel guardián de las estrellas), Es decir, el ángel más fuerte de su jerarquía. Cuando está en su forma humana su nombre es Naomi González pero cuando está en su forma original es solo Dorothy y este nombre significa "regalo o estrella de Dios".**

 **(3)- Uno de los deberes que ella tiene como ángel es cuidar que todo movimiento en el universo tenga su curso normal y por ello tiene la habilidad de poder viajar a cualquier dimensión, mundo o época.**

 **(4)- Visión de esencia: puede ver el alma de la persona o la particularidad de esta con un simple vistazo, al igual que siente sus sensaciones y presencias a larga distancia. En este caso cuando vio a Kagome pudo darse cuenta del alma pura que ella posee.**

 **(5)- Deuteros es uno de los personajes del anime Saint Seiya "The Lost Canvas" Naomi lo relaciono con Inuyasha debido a su carácter tan serio y mal humorado XD.**

 **(6)- La verdad es que yo no sabía cómo se llamaba la madre de Kagome hasta hace unos meses que indagué más acerca de los personajes y me apareció que se llama Naomi también y ni modo XD.**

 **(7)- Ok, este punto es súper importante porque de allí es que encaja todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Yo se que a más de una le encanto esa escena de la fogata /(*д*)/ En fin, por esa escena tan bella fue que involucre a mi OC ya que una de sus principales habilidades es cumplir deseos a aquellas personas de noble corazón. Ahora sabemos por qué ocurrió el beso en esta película ¡Gracias Naomi, eres grande! ¡Gracias a ti se cumplió el deseo de todas las fans de Inuyasha XD!**

 **-Sii como no ¬.¬ Tu me metiste en esto sin avisar- Respondió mirándome con desconfianza**

 **-Bueno pero no te enojes jejeje- Reí con nerviosismo- Y bueno ya sabes, todo lo hiciste por una buena causa n.n**

 **-Si tú lo dices- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió- Ha sido un placer chicos, espero verlos en otra ocasión**

 **-¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿A Kagome le dará un patatús por estar encadenada al bombón de Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha controlara sus instintos? ¿Pasara algo suculento? 7u7r Bueeeno quien sabe ¡Muajajaja! Nadie se va salvar- Sonrío con malicia- No se olviden de comentar para saber que tal les pareció ¡Gracias y hasta la pronto preciosuras! :D**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi.**


End file.
